Ichigo's Twilight
by TruSmurf
Summary: Ryou/Ichigo. contains spoilers. pleas read. rated T just in case.oh and this has a sister fic called When You Meet Again. it is not a sequel so you can read it while reading this one. however i sugest reading this one up untill chapter 10 then just ya.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic and probably the first Twilight/Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. So anyway if you haven't read the Twilight series then this might be a little confusing. I will have Twilight spoilers from all books so pleas read all 4 books in the series. This starts a little bit after Ichigo found out about who Alto and the Blue Knight are, so if u haven't figured that out I wouldn't read this. This is rated T for safety.

_**WARNING: THIS IS A RYOU/ICHIGO PAIRING.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Twilight. All characters and story baselines go to Stephenine Meyer or Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida.**

**Chapter 1**

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo was so confused. How had this happened? Why was nobody who they said they were anymore? She had just found that her beloved Masay was the Blue Knight. And only weeks before that, Ryou was her furry friend Alto. She thought she could handle this but she wasn't able to look at either of them the same way. Even she herself wasn't who she claimed to be. She had 3 identities.

Ichigo Momomiya

Mew Ichigo

that little black kitten everyone saw running around

Ryou had 2 identities

Ryou Shirogane

Alto

Maysay 2 identities

Maysay Aoyama

Blue Knight

"Gerr" Ichigo let out a growl as she held her head. This was giving her a headache. Ichigo looked at her clock. "Hmm" she mused. "If I don't get up Ill be late for work again" Ichigo stood up and pulled a brush through her hair. She started putting her hair up in her usual pigtails when one of her ribbons snapped. She let out an irritated sigh as she glared at the pink ribbon. She was seriously considering leaving her hair down, even though she could just gab a new one from her top drawer. She sighed again as she plucked out a new ribbon and finished her hair. She brushed her teeth then pulled on her shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had burse like patches under her eyes. They had always been there due to her cat DNA. It made sleeping at night hard and she couldn't sleep in the day so she just had to take naps and get as much sleep as possible. However the blue bags were begging to look darker, and almost as if they were soon going to be a permanent feature. Other than that she looked the same as ever. But something was off about her, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was different. "This is as good as it gets". She muttered to herself as she walked down the steps. "I'M LEAVING!!!!!" She yelled to whoever was in the house as she walled out the door.

BELLA'S POV

Bella was lost in thought. Would that be possible? She knew she couldn't get Rosalie to do it. And Alice was out of the question, along with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. That left Emmett and Edward to try it.

"BELLA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!!"

"HU?!! Oh sorry. What were you saying Jessica?" Bella tried to look as if she had just spaced out for a few minutes. Jessica gave her a look that Bella knew all to well. She got that look a lot when Edward had left. It was the "I think she's crazy" look. When Jessica was convinced Bella was listening she continued. "So when are you planning on telling us. You about how you are going to become one of the Cullen's?" Jessica raised an eyebrow as she kept making obvious glances down at Bella's ring finger, which at the moment held a very large sparkly diamond. Bella was slightly confused when she relised what Jessica ment.

"Oh… that. Well I didn't think about it. So I guess Edward proposed last Sunday night." Jessica let out a squeal of glee.

"Let me see the ring. OMG! It's GORGUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you help pick it out?! Were you surprised?! Or were you expecting it?!

"Jessica calm down. No I did not help pick out the ring, its one of the things he kept when his parents died. I was more shocked than surprised. And yes I was expecting it. Here you go" Bella reached her hand over the lunch table so Jessica could inspect it all she wanted. So now that all the girls were busy looking at her ring, Bella could go back to what she was pondering. Is it possible to die a vampire's hair? Ill ask Emmett to test that first. She thought. Then she noticed Mike sulking in his chair. Bella sighed. You'd think that an engagement would show him she wasn't interested in him like that. She already had to feel guilty with the whole Jacob thing. She didn't need to feel guilty for Mike too.

ICHIGO'S POV

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at Ryou. She was fed up with up with him. She was ½ a minute late and he freaks out and starts on about how he can dock her pay and bla bla bla.

YOU ARE LATE…AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Ryou yelled

"30 SECONTS. GOT THAT 30 SECONTS. AND YOU FLIP OUT!!!!" Just then mint walked in. 5 minutes late and sat at her usual spot and started drinking tea. "YELL AT MINT. SHE IS LATER THAN I AM!!!!! SHE DOSNT EVEN DO AYTHING AND SHE GETS PAIED MORE. I GET PAIED $10 AN HOURE. SHE GETS $25 AN HOURE FOR SITTING AND DRINKING TEA. NOW SHE COMES IN LATER THAN ME AND YOU DON'T GIVE HER ANY LECTURES!!!" Ichigo yelled as mint looked up and rolled her eyes. They had this argument at least 5 times a day. And 1 of them started when Ichigo would forget to knock on Ryou's bedroom door. What he had against cloths was a mystery to them all. Mint smirked as she sipped her tea.

"Mint told me she was going to be ½ and hour late. She's EARLY."

"FINE Ill be late tomorrow. But if I got a break every once in a wile I might be able to wake up."

"Ichigo you really need to stop blaming me for your laziness. I have the same Iriomote Wildcat DNA in me so doesn't even start… where are you going?!" Ryou asked in a surprised tone as Ichigo walked away.

"I QUIT!!!" Ichigo yelled as she threw her apron and broom at Ryou. "BYE!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walled out the door.

Ryou was stunned. Everyone was staring at Ryou. "You have to go after her" Keiichiro said as he went back in the kitchen.

Ryou stood there for a moment. Had she really quit? Was she quitting the café or the mew project as well? But that wasn't the biggest problem. Ichigo was leaving him. She was never his. She was in love with Masay, but Masay was stunned and he had the same look that Ryou had. Masay was taking the order of another bunch of flirting girls. He wasn't quit as upset as Ryou was because Masay could see her at school and on dates. Ryou however only saw her at work and when a Kirema Anima attacked. Ryou was running now he had to catch her. Ryou would do whatever it took to get her to come back. He would raise her pay, he would let her have a shorter shift. He would…do…well anything. "ICHIGO!!" Ryou screamed. He could see her now. She turned to see who was calling her name. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What?" she asked in a harsher tone than she expected. She softened her voice. "What do you want?" Ryou was trying to catch his breath.

"I…Want…You… To…Come…Back." He was taking a breath in between each word. "I'm…Sorry… Ill give you…a raise…you can…take the shorter shift…ILL MAKE MINT ACTUALLY WORK!!!!!"

"You are desperate." Ichigo said with a chuckle. "But I'm not coming back. I can't. I have no reason to. Ill still do as much as I can with the Mew Project, but I can't work with you anymore."

"But we need you. What about Masay. I thought you liked working at the café with him."

"Masay is just a schoolyard crush. I can see him any time at school. But I can't work with YOU anymore. I'm sorry." Ichigo started to turn when she heard Ryou stat to speak.

"Please. Don't go. You have to stay. Please" Ryou was begging. He had to find a way to keep her with him. Even if she thought she was with Masay. He needed her to stay. "Please."

Ichigo was taken aback. Why was he begging? She was just an employee. She was so confused. "Why?" Ryou looked up with a little hope in his eyes but more confusion than hope. "Why should I stay? Give me a good reason and Ill stay."

"Because I…I… I…you have." Ryou looked down at his feet. He had a good resion but he couldn't say it.

"See? No reason." With that Ichigo turned and started to walk away. Ryou's hand grabbed her wrist, jerking her back. She was pressed up agenst his chest feeling disoriented. Ryou was holding her against him, not letting her go. He was looking into her brown confused eyes.

"Stay for ME." And with that he closed the gap between them. His lips met hers and he wasn't planning on what happened next. She kissed back. His tong grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance. She permitted this. Ryou had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was surprised when he felt her hands tangle in his hair. They stayed like that for what felt like forever.

Ichigo was just as surprised as Ryou when she kissed back. This felt so right. She just felt like this was what she had been waiting for. Then she put her hands in his hair and she couldn't help but notice that her heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before. Why hadn't she turned into a cat yet? She should have changed a log time ago. Or it must have been a wile ago. How long had she been standing there? Ichigo pulled away. She was so confused. Ryou looked at her. She was confused, he could see that. "Sorry" he said in a husky voice. Ichigo looked up into the blue eyes that belonged to Ryou.

"I have to go." She said in a whispered voice. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I…just…I have to go." And with that Ichigo ran away with tears of pain, anger, and confusion in her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Hay ya so kinda got insane and went ahead and posted 2 times in one day pleas r&r. I own nothing. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

BELLA'S POV

"Hay Emmitt. Could you do me a favor?" Bella asked with an innocent smile.

"That all depends. What is the favor?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if vampires could die there hair. And I doubt anyone ells would try so I decided to ask you."

"Oh. Ok. I'm in. what color?" Emmitt asked. He seemed rally exited.

"I don't care. I was just curious. You pick the color. It' your head."

"That it is. Hmmm. What would really freak out Rose? How about pink?" Bella doubled over in laphter.

"I really don't care."

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!! Iv always wanted a resion to die my hair pink, and now I have one. I love you Bella. You know that?"

ICHIGO'S POV

"What was that? How did that happen? Why did I kiss back?" Ichigo asked herself wile she ran home. "Masay, im sorry. I didn't mean to be un-faithful. It just… happened." _But I really enjoyed that kiss. Kissing ryou (a real kiss not one to make me shut up) was nothing like I would have expected it to be._ Ichigo thought to herself. _I liked it…a little, no a lot. I liked kissing Ryou A LOT. I can admit that, but it didn't mean anything. Well it didn't mean anything to me… that probably hurt him a lot when I left._

"What was that? How did that happen? Why did she kiss back?" Ryou asked himself wile he watched Ichigo run away. _Why did she kiss Back? _This question echoed in his head._ Did she relies why I kissed her? Did she relies that that was a confession of my love? When did she become so oblivious to me? Or when did she learn to be so cruel? No, Ichigo doesn't like me much but she doesn't hate me. And if she dose she would never be THAT cruel to me… to ANYONE. Ichigo was just too nice. Ichigo was just oblivious to what the kiss ment._ "I love you Ichigo." Ryou whispered as he turned and made his way back to the café. When Ryou entered pudding was at hi side in a flash.

"Where's Ichigo?" she asked with expectation in he eyes.

"Home probably. She wouldn't stay, no matter… what… I did… she" Ryou broke off mid sentence, he couldn't say anymore or his heart would come up his throat in the form of a sound that you only heard when you lost some one you loved. He was having an impossible time keeping the tears from escaping his eyes. He just walked to his room. When his door was locked he sat on his bed with his laptop and stopped fighting the tears back. They came out like a water fall.

Ichigo stopped running and sat on the sidewalk. _How could I be so cruel? How could I leave him like that? HOW COULD I…_ Ichigo didn't finish her thought._ I have to go back. I have to let him know that I didn't mean to hurt him like that. He must be really upset right now. _Ichigo stood up and turned back around and headed in the direction of the café.

Sorry this one was so short. R&R. thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so ya I know I have chapter 1 posted 2 time. Sorry about that by the way. I had a mix up with what I was clicking. Sorry again. I own nothing. Please R&R. thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

BELLA'S POV

"Holly crap! You actually did it!" Alice yelled as Emmitt came out of the shower with bright pink hair.

"Ya I know. Now where's Bella?" Emmitt asked as he looked around.

"Hay what's all the screaming about?" Edward asked "holly crap Emmitt, what did you do that for?" Edward had looked in Alice's head only to see a very pink looking Emmitt.

"Bella was curious." Emmitt yelled back. "Besides you know how much Iv' wanted to do something like this. Bella just gave me the excuse."

"Emmitt!!!!!!" That was Rose screaming when she saw what Emmitt did to his hair. "How could you do that?!"

"Wasn't exactualy thinking of what you would have thought" Emmitt retorted back. "I don't really care what you wanted m…" Emmitt was cut off by a bowl clattering to the floor. Alice was having a vision.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Edward asked appearing at her side. "Alice who is she? Is she a danger to Bella?"

"I… I don't… know."

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo approached the café. She took a deep breath. She walked into the café. She felt so guilty. "Ichigo? Are you ok?" Ichigo turned to see Masay. Another pang of guilt washed over her as she looked into his trusting eyes.

"I'm fine." Ichigo smiled half heartedly.

"Oh. Ok. Just know that know matter what I'm always here."

"Ya. Thanks." Ichigo made her way to Ryou's room. She knew he would be up there. She approached his door and gave a gentle knock.

"I… want to… be… alone right… now." Ichigo was surprised at hoestrained his voice was. The last word was so strangled. She had hurt him more than she thought she had.

"Ryou?" she said in a soft voice.

"Ichigo?" he answered back.

"Ya. It's me. Can I come in?" there was a pause. Ichigo felt so guilty for all this. She wanted so badly to turn and run. She didn't want to see Ryou's eyes.

"Sure." Ryou answered back. His voice still strained. Ichigo entered his room. She looked around. Nothing had changed. Her eyes landed on Ryou. His face was hidden behind his laptop. "What did… you wa…" he didn't Finnish the last word.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Ichigo answered simply. Her voice coated with sadness and guilt. She really wanted to sound normal. Ryou looked up from his laptop, surprised by what Ichigo's voice held in it. He instantly regretted looking up. Not only because it showed the tear stains on his face and his red eyes, but also because his eyes met hers. Ichigo's eyes were so full of guilt and remorse. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He was just entranced by her brown eyes,

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said with conviction in her voice.

"Sorry? Sorry for what" Ryou had completely forgotten what had happened for that one moment.

"For leaving you standing there like that. I swear I didn't mean to be so cruel. I just… I was confused. It was kind of a surprise for me. And then I just left… you… li…" now Ichigo had to stop talking. She would end up in his arms again and she would feel even worse. Ryou however was on his feet and at her side with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He tried to pull her into a hug but she resisted and pulled away. This cut Ryou worse than her just leaving him standing there. Ryou looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears that she was trying so hard to hold back. He also saw the same guilt and remorse he saw a few minutes ago. But now there was pain, sadness, and determination. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Ichigo gulped and started talking again. "I'm so sorry." Now Ichigo's voice was strained. "I just wanted to tell you that. I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean to. I didn't think about what I was doing… I just…DID. I guess I should go now. I don't expect you to say everything is ok between us, because I know everything isn't ok." Ichigo turned to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She stopped and turned around to face Ryou's eyes. This was the part she didn't want to deal with. She met his eyes. They were pained.

"Don't apologize. I didn't do it to make you feel guilty. I just did it. They were my actions and now I have to pay the consequences. Just like I know ill regret what im about to do but…" Ryou shrugged his shoulders as a half hearted smirk was forced on his face. Ichigo was confused at what he ment when she was suddenly against the wall with Ryou's lips on hers once again. Ichigo froze. She was fighting the urge to kiss him back and the urge to reject him. So she just stood there. Ryou's lips left hers and went to her ear as he whispered to her "these are my actions, not yours, so don't worry about what you do because of them." He sounded like he ment it. Ryou moved back to her lips and this time Ichigo reacted. She had her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. She felt him smile under the kiss as he then deepened the kiss his tong sliding into her already open mouth. After a few minust, or seconds, or hours. They broke apart. Ichigo looked into his eyes. And was shocked at what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay yall. Oh so anyway, iv' got to warn you that I may not be able to update as quickly as I have been updating for these 1st few chapters. My inspiration is running low. I know what will happen but I just need to find a way to get that far. I am not going to abandon and I'm hoping to have one chapter up a week but I make no guarantees. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to dbzgtfan2004 for being my first reviewer. I own nothing. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

BELLA'S POV

"Alice, can you see who she is?" Edward was only concerned for Bella when he asked this.

"I can't see exactly WHAT she is, so I don't know if she is a threat." Alice answered back with fear for her soon to be sister's life.

"Are we sure that we need to worry about it?" Carlisle spoke with the authority that they had only heard when James was tracking Bella. That was the beginning of a lot of trouble for the vampire family and the human danger magnet, Bella.

"I'm not taking any chances. We can be positive she isn't human and anything not human that comes near Bella is a threat to her life." Edward said with a tone that said he was going to do something stupid… again. Last time Edward did something that he thought would help Bella there was a huge mix up. This gave the outcome of Edward almost succeeding in killing himself when he thought Bella had killed herself. Which she hadn't

"Edward, don't be stupid." This time it was Emmitt, who was at the moment taking pictures of his hair. "Maybe you should stop being so paranoid and just watch to see what happens.

"Hay where is everybody?" They all heard Bella shout as she entered the house. "Oh hi. Did I miss something?" Bella asked as she walked into the living room.

"Ya. Everything's fine. Hay I was wondering if you wanted to go visit your mom in Florida. You haven't seen her in a wile and I thought…" Edward was cut off by Bella

"Ok, now I k now something is wrong." Bella crossed her arms and began taping her foot, waiting for an answered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. He seemed to really not understand what Bella meant. But Bella knew better than to believe that.

"I mean last time you wanted me to go visit my mom, you were worried about Victoria coming back. So I know that Alice saw something that you, Edward Cullen, are over reacting to." Bella knew Edward all to well.

"Look it's nothing to worry about. Alice didn't see any vampires.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me what Alice saw." Everyone looked at Alice, who began explaining everything.

ICHIGO'S POV

The look in Ryou's eyes. Was almost too intense for Ichigo to look at but she couldn't look away either. She was so entranced buy the way the entire ocean seemed to be inside his blue eyes. "I…" Ryou cut her of with a simple peck on the lips

"I know. You just went with it. Don't worry. I understand. That didn't mean anything to you, but it meant the world to me." Ryou seemed to be seriously pondering something as he said this. "I'm sorry for surprising you twice in one day." Ryou chuckled. He seemed genuinely happy.

"I… I… When did this happen?" What Ichigo meant was 'When did you fall in love?' but Ryou understood.

"I don't know. It just kinda… happened." Ryou was still thinking about something ells. "I don't get it. Why didn't your ears pop out? That should have happened at the very least. I'm surprised that you didn't turn into a cat."

"Ya, I was wondering that too. Why didn't I turn into a cat?" Ichigo was confused.

"Who knows?" Ryou paused. "Maybe you should go. Apology accepted." Ryou smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Unless you wanted to sleep over."

Ichigo gasped. Was it really that late? Ichigo looked at the clock on the bedside table. 9:43. "Shoot. Ya I had better go." Ichigo walked toward the door only to be stopped by Ryou's voice.

"Will you be coming back?" He had a flicker of hope in his voice.

"I'll try, but I expect that raise and shorter shift, and I expect to see Mint working." Ichigo smirked as she saw the glare Ryou was giving her.

"Fine." He said, slightly aggravated that she remembered his promises from earlier on. And at that, Ichigo left.

Ok so this is another short chapter but I need to save something big for the end of the next chapter or ells this would have been a weird ending for a chapter. I'll update soon. Please R&R. thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Ya I know its been a while. So sorry for the wait. I was writing it but I didn't feel like typing it and I didn't have time to type even if I wanted to. To make up for it my chapter is going to be longer and you will definitely enjoy it. So sorry for the wait. I own nothing. ENJOY!!!!!!! Oh ya and I am tired of not having reviews so I require AT LEAST 3 reviews or I wont update, sssssssooooooo id review if I were you because I have quit an ending that you will want kill me for leaving you hanging like that.

**Chapter 5**

BELLA'S POV

"Edward you over react about everything." Bella said with a chuckle. "All you saw was some inhuman, pink haired, something with animal features. Just LOOK at Emmitt." Bella gestured toward the pink haired Emmitt who was now cutting out animal ears and tail.

"What are you doing?" Edward snapped with annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Well I was thinking, Halloween is coming up. What if we all went as animal freaks?" Emmitt answered with a smile as he put the ears and tail on.

"UGH!" Edward was fed up with Emmitt. "Bella lets ALL go enjoy some other country until all this blows over." Edward then took out a globe and closed his eyes. He spun the globe and stopped it with his finger. "Hmm Japan. I hear Tokyo is nice this time of year, lets go." And with that all the Cullen's and Bella (with the permit ion of Charlie) headed for Tokyo.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo was on her way to the café. About 3 days had passed since she learned of Ryou's true feelings. At first things were oquered but soon got back to normal once Pudding dropped a plate trying out her new trick and Ryou called her a bake ad teased her about it. Ichigo sighed. She wasn't sure how long this delicate balance of Masay and Ryou would keep up. Eventually something would happen forcing her social life to fall over one side or the other. The question was, which side would it fall to. Ichigo let out another sigh. She wasn't paying attention when "WHACK" she ran into someone and was now currently sprawled out across the sidewalk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh the drama. You'll have to wait until next time to see who she bumped into. Haha jk. That's one stupid cliffhanger and I promised a long chapter and an ending to the chapter that would have me hiding so no one will torture me for what happens next. Ok so now that I have wasted your time here is the first time Twilight and Tokyo Mew Mew cross paths enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**MIXED POV**

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Ichigo stood up and dusted herself off. The person she had run into was already up with the help of her inhumanly hot boyfriend.

"HU?" the girl seemed confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Now Ichigo was confused.

"NAI?"

"What?"

"HU"

"Excuse me." The boy was the one to speak now. "I'm sorry to confuse you. This is Bella, she doesn't speak Japanese. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward turned back to the girl named Bella and began speaking in another language. Ichigo thought she heard her name mentioned but she didn't think she had told him her name. Or had she? She couldn't rember if she said anything; she was lost in his topaz eyes.

"Maybe you could help us." Edward had turned back to Ichigo. "Would you tell us when that café opens?" Ichigo was speechless for a second. What had he said? Ichigo could barley function when this handsome boy spoke to her. He almost seemed to hypnotize her with his eyes, his sent, his movement, even his voice dazzled her.

"Uh…Uh…I…What?" Ichigo was so embarrassed. _I must look like an idiot!!!_ She was concentrating on controlling her emotions so her ears and tail wouldn't pop out.

The boy didn't seem to care and she swore she saw the Bella girl give her a look of pity. Edward smiled as he repeated his question. "When dose that café open?" he dint look her in the eye this time. (Thankfully)

"Oh you mean Café Mew Mew?" Ichigo cursed Ryou for giving it such a childish name. She sounded so stupid when she said it and only got away with saying "MEW MEW" when she WAS a Mew Mew. Ichigo looked down at her watch. "EEEHHH?!!!! IT OPENED 30 MINUTS AGO!!! CRAP I'M SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!! RYOU IS GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!" And with that Ichigo ran off. _CRAP. I forgot my stuff!_ Ichigo turned around and headed for where she met the couple. About half way back she ran into them again but managed not to hit them but had to stop to let them pass.

"I think this belongs to you." Edward stopped in front of her handing the overly abused notebook and pendent along with other school supplies over to her.

"Yes. Thank you." Ichigo said with a bit more gratitude than necessary, but Ichigo knew how late she was and was happy to have saved those few minutes.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to show us the way their? Or would you be in too much trouble if you were any later?" Edward asked with a dazzling smile that left Ichigo a little light headed and having trouble breathing.

"Edward stop that. It's not nice to dazzle girls like that. She is going to pass out if you keep at this. Rember when you made my heart stop?" Bella was referring to the time she had ended up in the hospital due to James's attack. Edward had leaned in to kiss her and the monitor that watched her heart rate flat lined for about 30 seconds. Ichigo of course didn't understand what Bella was saying but somehow she got the idea that it had something to do with her being dazzled, and by her tone of voice, she was scolding him.

"Ummm, no no. it's not too much trouble. I couldn't be in any more trouble. Ichigo added in a muttered voice.

"GREAT!" Edward flashed her another smile which left poor Ichigo trying to remind herself how to breathe…again!

"Uh hum. Ya great. Um…it…it's this…wa…way. Ichigo stuttered over her words. Bella slapped Edward on the arm. Edward gave her a cruckid smile which made Bella forget how to stand for a moment as Ichigo watched her sway.

The 2 of them talked in another language as Ichigo led the way. Every once in a while Edward asked Ichigo a question that made Ichigo jump as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Ichigo soon spotted the café and she let out a sigh. Its not that Ichigo didn't want to be around this Edward boy, it's just that it was exhausting to have to remind yourself to keep breathing, keep her heart pumping, and keep herself from overly exited all at the same time. Then Ichigo saw Ryou, he was standing in front of the café with his arms crossed. Ichigo checked the time. _Crap!!!_ Ichigo was in so much trouble. _Oh well. What's he gonna do? Fire me?_ Ichigo smirked at the thought as she rembered how far Ryou went just to keep her. He wouldn't fire her only 3 days later.

"ICHIGO!!!!!! You are LATE…" Ryou trailed off as he took in who was walking with her. The perfect face, the perfect hair, the polite fashion of his stance. This was the first time Ryou actually felt threatened. Sure Masay got in the way, but he was far from perfect. Ryou had always been better looking, had better manners, and had great hair and body. (A body that Ichigo knew all too well due to her daily intrusions into his room) but this boy had perfection wafting off him and he seemed to not notice it at all.

"Edward, really im not hungry. Even if I was I would want to pay for it myself and not have you do it." The girl, whom Ryou had not noticed before, spoke in English as she talked to the perfect boy. "Please? You already bought my car a new engine and you paid for my plain ticket. You know how I hate it when you pay for me."

"I got you the engine because you wouldn't let me bye you a car. I bought the plain ticket because you need your money for college. And I don't understand why you don't like me byeing you things." The boy seemed really annoyed that he didn't understand everything about the girl. _What can he read minds but cant read hers?_ The boy looked him strait in the eye as if his name had been called, then he gave a slight chuckle, then looked back to the girl.

"Ichigo I think you should start…" Where was Ichigo? She probly slipped away. Ryou gave a sigh. 3…2…CRASH!!!!!!! Yes he was so good at timing when she would drop a plate. "Excuse me, but it appears that one of my employees has forgotten how to walk. I think I should go and figure out what imaginary thing she tripped over this time." And with that, Ryou left.

As Ryou entered the room he took in everything. "HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE YOU TRYING TO BREAK EVERYTHING WE OWN?!!!!!" The kitchen was trashed. Every plate, cup, cake, saucer, spoon, knife, fork, tea pot, and every other bit of food that was on the counter was now on the walls and floor. Ryou saw an icing covered Pudding holding a large ball and unicycle. This made it obvious that Pudding had been trying out a new trick. Ryou smirked and rolled his eyes.

Then he noticed the refrigerator door was hanging open. The floor around the fridge was covered in bright red frosting. That didn't look right. Keiichiro would never let his frosting get that watery. Then he noticed that something was sitting in the puddle. Ryou heard a groan coming from behind the open door to the fridge.

As Ryou studied the scean he relised that a leg was sticking out. He hadn't noticed it before because it was so covered in frosting. _Oh no_. Ryou ran over to where the puddle was. He pulled back the fridge door even more to reveal a very bloody Ichigo.

She was sitting in her own blood that was now waterfalling out of her leg. The wounded leg had a large knife and plate lodged in it at 2 different points. The knife was in the side of her lower leg. It went strait through. Ryou almost puked when he saw the point of the knife sticking out the other side of her leg. The plate was stuck in her upper thigh. It seemed to have been broken already which made it sharp enough to stick through her leg.

Without thinking Ryou took off his belt and tied it around her thigh above the plate. "Ichigo, how many fingers am I holding up?" he held up 3 fingers but he was shaking so much that even he couldn't see his hand, let alone count how many fingers were up. Ichigo's hand came up and held his hand still so she could count.

"3" she answered in a faint voice. She wanted to close her eyes but knew that once she did that she would fall asleep. So Ichigo just fought to keep herself awake. "You might want to get Pudding out of here before she freaks." Ichigo didn't really care about how Pudding would react but she needed to keep talking. Ryou looked her right in the eye. He seemed confused about something. Ichigo was hard to understand. Ichigo relised that she couldn't put sentences together so people would understand. "Pudding…gone." Ichigo knew this sounded foolish but she needed to keep talking and it was pointless to speak when no one would understand.

Realization hit Ryou as he was able to make out those 2 words that Ichigo had revised her sentence to. Ryou stood up and jogged over to Pudding to check if she was ok. "Pudding I need you to leave and tell everyone that we are closing early. The kitchen is closed until further notice." Ryou's voice was shaking but he knew that pudding would just think that he was angry. She hadn't seen Ichigo yet, which was good. Ryou walked pudding to the door so he could block her view if the fridge. "Don't let anyone in unless they are a doctor." Ryou added as he shoved pudding out the door.

Ryou heard Pudding shouting the news to the rest of the café and then asking if there was a doctor anyware. "I'm a doctor." Ryou heard a clear calm voice say. "What seems to be the issue?"

"I don't know exactly. I didn't see anyone but I think Ryou didn't want me to see." Answered Pudding with a little fear in her voice. "The kitchen is this way."

"Pudding DON'T COME IN!!!!!!!!!" Ryou shouted. He really didn't want Pudding to see this. It was hard for Ryou to see and he was almost a legal adult.

"But I found a doctor!!" Pudding answered back with even more fear as her voice jumped up an octave.

"The doctor can come in but NOBODY ELLS!!!" Ryou was having trouble controlling his voice.

"Oh dear!" Ryou looked up from Ichigo to see another inhumanly beautiful man. "Hello my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Ya Ya. Sorry to be rude but can we have introductions later? Ichigo is about to like DIE!!!!" Ryou was having trouble with keeping himself under control. He wanted to yell at Cullen for being so calm and for worrying about introducing himself.

"Yes. Of course. So sorry." Carlisle began inspecting Ichigo. "Hmmm. Would you mined holding her still? This is not going to be pleasant and if she gars me then that would make it even worse." Carlisle said in a grave tone as he pulled out a syringe, gloves, towel, and scissors. He looked Ryou right in the eye.

"Ya. Ill help with that. Um just what are you going to do exactly?" Ryou did not like the look of those scissors.

"Well I can't clean the wounds and stitch her up with the plate and knife in her so I need to remove them first." Carlisle answered in a carful tone as he watched Ryous reaction.

"Oh no. we can't pull that out of her!! Well put her into shock!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou didn't really know if this would put her into shock but he thought it sounded about right.

"Normally it would but if she hasn't gone into shock already than she most likely won't while where pulling the stuff out of her. So I want you to hold her shoulders like this and place your knee on her thighs like this and hold on tight. I mean it. You'd be surprised how strong people can get when they are in pain. So no matter how hard she struggles, hold her still." Carlisle said looking Ryou in the eye. Carlisle the looked at Ichigo and began to speak. "We need you to hold as still as possible. This is going to hurt but we need you to try not to squirm. Do you understand?" Ichigo nodded. "Maybe you should give her something to bit down on. Like this." Carlisle pulled an apple out of the fridge and put it in her mouth. "Ok on the count of 3. 1…2…3 NOW!!!"

Ichigo screamed as Carlisle slowly eased the knife out of her leg. Ichigo was kicking and squirming. Ryou was amazed at how strong she was. Even with all the blood loss she was so strong and almost broke out of his grasp when 6 more hands appeared to help.

On pair of hands were holding one shoulder, another pair of hands were holding down a leg and the last pair of hands were holding a leg and the shoulder he was holding. He looked up at the person across from him it was another gorges being. It was a boy about Ryou's. He was muscular and almost bare-like. He was focused on Carlisle and didn't seem to be having trouble with holding Ichigo back at all.

The next person he saw was the one on Ichigo's leg on the side that the boy was on. She was the most georguse girl Ryou had ever seen. She had long blond hair and was the supermodel type of build. She looked like the finished product of an airbrushed moddle.

The last person was of course just as beautiful. She had one hand on the shoulder he was holding and one on Ichigo's leg, so she was stratling Ryou. She had black pixy cut hair. She looked delicate and was kind of short but she looked so graceful.

Another scream echoed through the kitchen. Ichigo had bitten clean through the apple and now had nothing to keep her from screaming. Ryou could barley keep from puking. The pain in Ichigo's eyes, the blood, the plate and knife. It was all too much, Ryou wanted to run and wait until it was all over but he didn't want to leave Ichigo alone. Ryou dropped his hands from her shoulder and took her hand instead. Wasn't that a mistake? It felt like she was going to break his hand! But he refused to show that he was in pain. He squeezed her hand right back, not as hard bit just to show that he was there.

Finally Carlisle had been able to remove the plat and knife. Ichigo relaxed a little and Carlisle began cleaning the wounds. "You're a very lucky girl. This knife didn't damage any muscle or bone. The plat did do some damage to your muscle but it should heal in a few weeks." Carlisle seemed to mean what he said about her being "**Lucky**". Carlisle continued with his talking as he began to stitch up the deep cuts. "Your legs will be sore for several weeks, maybe even a few months. You should keep from running, jumping, climbing, ect. You understand what I mean. You should also take frequent breaks when walking around. I wouldn't walk for more that and hour before taking at least a five minute break." Carlisle began wrapping gaws around Ichigo's leg. Once he was done with that he continued to speak. "Will you be needing assistance to stand?"

"No I can stand." Ichigo began pulling herself up but her leg was unable to support her all by itself. And she collapsed onto the bloody floor. "umf'

"Alice would you help her up please?" Carlisle looked toward the girl with the black pixy cut hair. She gave a dazzling smile as she lifted Ichigo to her feet. "Emmitt go to my car and get those crutches Bella left." Emmitt nodded and walked out of the room quickly, his face strained as if he smelled something offull. "Rosalie, please get a glass of water." Carlisle turned back toward Ryou. "You wanted to do introductions later; I believe this would be considered later. I am Carlisle, This is Alice, that is Rosalie, and Emmitt is the one who just left."

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo held out her bloody hand. "Oh sorry." Ichigo wiped her hand off on her dress. "I'm Ichigo. And this is Ryou. Thank you."

"I would say my pleasure but this was not a pleasant occasion."

"You're telling me. Oh Ryou, here." Ichigo unbuckled Ryou's belt from around her leg and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." Ryou muttered taking his belt from her hand.

"Here you go." Emmitt was back and helping Ichigo switch from Alice to crutches. Ryou walked over to help. Ichigo began walking around to get used to the crutches when she slipped on some frosting. Ryou leached out and cot her but their lips here centimeters apart. "POP" Ichigo's ears and tail came out.

"Crap" Ichigo muttered hoping nobody saw. "Umm I think I can stand now." Ryou quickly let go of Ichigo and took a step away. Ichigo's ears where gone by now but she was sure everyone saw them. "I think I'm going to go this way now." And with that Ichigo began hobbling toward the door. Ryou followed a few steps behind her ready to catch her if she fell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok so I know I promised an amazing cliffhanger but I couldn't type anymore. My fingers feel like rubber. So remember to review or I won't be updating.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Yah I know. Its been a while since I last posted, and I apologize for that. Please forgive me for the wait, but I promise that you will get the ending to the chapter that I promised last time but got too tired to write sssssssoooo I have to stall with a pointless chapter about what Ichigo is thinking when she walks out of the kitchen and is walking home, just so that I can finally end with the cliffy I wanted. Man that was a lot to type. I warn you that im not really putting that much into this chapter, due to the fact that I just recently got obsessed with the most random thing. Lion King 2. Ya, I know. Any way I have this idea for a fanfic on that subject and it keeps bugging me ssssooo I started to write it out but I still can't get past my obsession with it. So ya, if this chapter sucks you know why. Stupid, amazing Lion King People. Any way now that you have been warned down to business. I got over the required amount of reviews sssssoooo here goes. I own nothing and thank you to all who reviewed.

**Chapter 6**

**ICHIGO'S THOUGHTS**

_When had Pudding gotten so stupid? I mean, really, did she actually think that she could pull that off? When she asked me to watch her new trick she could have warned me that I should make sure that I have medical insurance. Pudding has done some pretty daring things before, but this was just stupid and dangerous! _

Ichigo walked through the café on her barrowed crutches. She was furious with the young monkey girl

"ICHIGO!!!! Are you ok? Did you…" Pudding was cut off bye the death glare Ichigo was currently sending her.

"I'm fine, Pudding." Ichigo knew that Pudding didn't mean to hurt her, but still.

_Just shut up Pudding! Please? Just stop trying so hard. Hay, what are you looking at, creep?_ Ichigo noticed one of the Cullen boys was staring at her. It was the one she met earlier on her way to the café. _What's your name again? EDWARD! That's the name, I think. Why dose he keep staring at me? Stop looking at me! You are really starting to creep me out. STOP IT!!! Gerr. Why won't you stop looking at me? Why won't his girlfriend do some thing? If I had a guy who looked that good I would not be happy that he was staring at some one ells. I would have gotten his attention a long time ago and kept it until the other girl was gone._

"Edward?" What exactly happened to her?" The girl asked in a language Ichigo did not understand. Edward looked at her then back to Ichigo.

"What happened in the kitchen?" Edward asked Ichigo.

"Pudding was being stupid."_ Actually she was being retarded. How could she try something like that? I mean, yes, she can ride a unicycle. And she can walk on a ball. But that doesn't mean she should try riding a unicycle on a ball. Seriously! Oh good, the door! _Ichigo was only one step away from the door she had been trying to get to for the past 2½ minutes. _Free!!! Yes finally!!!!!! I am on my way home. Thank you for the lovely day. That would be horrible if it was like raining or windy or cloudy. Aahhh. Sunny and warm. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No this is not the end of the chapter. I just had a little mistake that I hadn't thought about before but I know that some one will notice it and think that I don't pay attention to what im writing and what is fact. And the fact here is fact, vampires can't go out into the sun or their skin will glitter and give away their secret. However in the previous chapter Edward was walking out in the open on an extremely sunny day. So ya I thought that that was important to point out before someone ells did. Oh ya and in the previous chapter Ichigo's ears pop out in front of the Cullen's and no one notices. So everybody, just pretend that her ears and tail never popped out at that point in time please? Ok im done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo was walking down the side walk as cars sped bye and people walked and talked. Ichigo smiled up at the bright warm sun.

_How could a day that started out so tragically end up so wonderfully? The only thing that would make happier was if Masay was here. Well actually I would be so much happier if my leg was usable but we don't get everything we want. And if Pudding hadn't stabbed me in the freaking leg, I never would have been aloud to leave early on a day that I was over an hour late._

Ichigo looked around once more but this time she was not so happy to see her surroundings. Ichigo had wondered into some unknown back road. She was completely separate from the happy cheerful chatter of the crowds of people.

_Oh good job Ichigo! You really did it this time. Seriously how smart do you feel right now? No really. On a scale of 1-2½. I can't believe this. Wandering into some dark road with no one around and a worthless leg that would help me much better if that doctor had just taken it off. At least then it wouldn't be hurting like crap. Oh crap. I am so scrrued. _

"Hello." A perfect female voice rang out from behind Ichigo.

_CRAP!!!!!!!!! _Ichigo turned to see a woman with extremely pale, but perfect, skin. She was inhumanly beautiful and had wild fiery red hair. She looked like she belonged to the Cullen family.

"Um. Hi?" Ichigo answered nervously. "Are you of any relation to the Cullen's?" Ichigo blurted out without thinking. But what harm would asking do.

The women paused; obviously shocked that Ichigo knew that family. "Well we are not blood related but I guess we are in the same family. Tell me did the Cullen's happen to have a member that seemed out of place? You know. She didn't seem to fit in. I guess you could say she stands out like an orange in a bushel of apples." The women was confusing Ichigo.

"Um I think I know who you're talking about. But um who are you. I don't like talking to people I don't know, even if their family saved my life."

"Saved your life? How did they…" The women's gaze moved to the fresh cast on Ichigo's leg. "I see. Did Carlisle help you out of a bad situation? Well that changes up a few things. Now I'm positive that the Cullen's will be a little scared. They will blame themselves for your… disappearance. This has turned out better that I expected. I was just going to eat you because I was hungry, but now. Now I get a little bit of revenge out of it."

_My disappearance? What is she… oh CRAP. Crap crap CRAP!!!!! _

The red haired women lept at Ichigo. She was ready for the kill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DUN Dun duuuunnnnn! Finally. The part that iv been dying to write. Yess. I know that it wasn't what you were expecting form me but. Hay. I NEEDED to put this part in some time and I HAD to stick Victoria I here as well. Iv been planning Victoria's attack on Ichigo since I first started with this idea. Actually, I thought of Victoria attacking Ichigo Then started writing this fanfic. Ok so this may or may not excite you. I am rewriting this fanfic from an OC's POV that you will be meeting sometime later on. I'm doing this so that I can enter it into OC Idol. So if you would like to read that along with this and review. Hay I just warn you that if you do that than you are guaranteed to get some spoilers. Mostly because that one will be moving at a quicker pace than this one. So ya. Just thought you should all know that. Please rember to review. And let me remind you all that I will not be abandoning this fanfic. P.S. SOS feel free to request anything that you would like to happen in this fanfic. I can't guarantee that it will happen but ill try to add it in some how. I need some ideas for the next few chapters. Well actually I know what will be happening in the next chapter. (Dose anyone ells think that no fanfic is complete without at least One chick fight?) So I need ideas for the chapters after the next one. I require at least 3 reviews.


	7. Chapter 8

Hi ya I know. That was mean but I felt like all my cliffhangers are not as suspenseful as I planned so I added that little prank. Yes I am mean and I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. Now I have an announcement. I will not be able to update in a wile so I'm giving you a quick preview of the next chapter. (The real one) any way here goes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo was pinned to the ground by the red haired women. (have you guessed who she is supposed to be) Ichigo reacted instantly by pulling out her pendent.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHISIS!" Ichigo screamed as she transformed. This surprised the red haired women and she jumped back in shock. Ichigo lunged at her and pinned her to the wall (Ichigo didn't actually have her pinned because Ichigo is not that strong. The red head is just humoring her) with one arm held across the women's throat and the other across her diaphragm.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo asked with a fierce look in her eyes, barley noticing her burring leg that was oozing extreme amounts of blood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok I said QUICK PREVIEW. And this segment of the chapter is word for word from my rough draft so it doesn't have much detail. I don't expect to have many happy readers right now but I apologies once again for my cruel trick. I still like reviews though but the 3 review rule doesn't apply to this chapter because I will be making a great deal of changes to it anyway but you are free to review if you want.


	8. Chapter 9

Hay everyone plz for give me for the long wait. I no I no. I suck at updating. But writers block is here. Well kinda. You see have a lot more written. But all the chapters that are written won't make since until I have at least 2 more chapters. So forgive these chapters because I'm not really that interested in writing the battle or the chapter where something happens that I know you all weren't expecting and some of you will probably hate me for but promise me to keep an open mined. I warn that the following chapter was written with me forcing myself to write because action scenes aren't my specialty. Oh and I have like, 2 other fanfic that I need to update soon. I own nothing. Oh um I know that Ichigo Is a human fighting a vampire so this is going to be a very short battle but I decided that Ichigo's attack has a draining effect on vampires so ya. Hay I need to give some kind of possibility to survive. So ya im done explaining. I'm lazzy so im starting where that crappily written pre view left off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Who are you?" Ichigo hissed, not noticing the excessive bleeding coming from her torn stitches.

Without answering the red haired women (who if you haven't guessed yet is Victoria) grabbed Ichigo's arm and shoved it into Ichigo's ribs, shattering her ribcage and snapping her arm. Ichigo screamed in agony, as she collapsed to the ground sitting in a huge puddle of her own blood. Tears of pain and fear where rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the blood.

The women grabbed Ichigo's broken arm and jerked it toward her mouth. Ichigo crumpled into a heap, letting out one more cry of pain. Everything was going blurry, she couldn't think straight. Then she felt a searing pain in her arm. Ichigo's eyes widened at the feeling. There was something sucking at her, like a leech.

One last thought crossed Ichigo's mind _I don't want to die._ That was it, just those 5 words. But that was enough for Ichigo. She summoned her weapon, though she thought it wouldn't work because her words where so jumbled. But it did work. Once she felt the familiar heart in her hand she weakly angled it toward the women and muttered "Ribbon strawberry surprise."

A bright flash hit the women in the face. And she jumped back eyes wide with surprise. She fell and landed on her butt. Felling a little confused she ran, looking for an easier meal and one that didn't taste like she had just bitten into a cat.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief but was soon bombarded with other thoughts. _What now? How will you get help? Great, now you get to lay here and bleed to death, how long dose that take? GET UP!_ One thought seemed to scream at her. Ichigo wanted to get up but she couldn't._ SCREAM FOR HELP! MAKE NOISE! SOMETHING!_ Her mind was screaming at her.

"Help? Please? HELP?" Ichigo's voice was so quiet she could barley hear it._ Louder. Don't worry about words just SCREAM!_ "aahhh!" _LOUDER! COME ON LOUDER! _ "**SSSHHHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Ichigo screamed hopping that that would stop the annoying voice in her head._ That works. Now keep going._ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ichigo's voice faded away but her mouth was still open hopping to get some sound out._ Maybe somebody heard you_. Almost on cue a man came into view. _YES._

"OH. Uh. Crap." The man bent down and leaned over Ichigo's broken body. He was tall and had thick shoulders, almost bare-like. He reminded her of someone. Someone who helped with her stitches. The doctor but someone who was helping hold her back. He was wearing a thick cape with the hood up. She couldn't see his face well but she saw that he had a slightly olive complexion which looked a little odd with his extremely pale skin. She also saw two crimson eyes staring at her.

"no." Ichigo muttered. The women who had attacked her had red eyes and pale skin. The man looked her straight in the eye. He tilted his head to the side not understanding her reaction to him. He reached for her arm but she moved it. The motion caused her to cry out in pain. The man furrowed his eyebrows and picked up her arm carefully examining it, trying not to jar it too much.

"Did someone attack you?" he asked even though he knew the answerer. Ichigo mouthed a 'yes' but no sound came out. He seemed confused about something. He began to pick her up but the moment he moved her Ichigo screamed out in pain. The man let her go. "What hurts?" He asked knowing that everything probably hurt but he wanted to know what to be more carful of what had made her scream.

Ichigo opened her mouth to answer but her energy was draining rapidly. _Are you still in your Battle suit?_ Her mind asked her. Realization hit her. Being a mew mew took more energy, even if you were just laying there. Ichigo Shut her eyes and concentrated on transforming back to her normal self. She was waiting for that warm feeling she always felt when she transformed. Finally it came. She felt her ears and tail disappear, and instantly felt stronger. She opened her eyes to see a shocked man. She hadn't been thinking about him when she was trying to go back to normal.

"My ribs." Ichigo whispered. The man blinked then nodded.

"I can't move you without jarring your ribs." He said apologetically. "I apologies for the pain you are about to feel but please TRY not to scream. And with that he began picking her up again. Ichigo let out a small cry but successfully stifled it. The man had her completely off the ground and was holding her bridal style. Ichigo clenched her teeth trying to keep her screams at bay. A few short soft cries snuck through but they where involuntary and couldn't be stopped.

Ichigo wanted to ask why they weren't moving but if she opened her mouth she would let out an extremely loud and long scream. So Ichigo turned her head to face out, and she screamed at what she saw. Buildings and trees were flying past at an extremely fast rate. Ichigo closed her eyes and concentrated on shutting herself up. A few seconds later she had successfully closed her mouth.

After what felt like forever, but was actually 3 minutes, she felt the man lowering her. She was lying down on MOSS? Shouldn't she be at a hospital?

"So sorry for not explaining where I was taking you but you couldn't stay there." The man said, not making eye contact.

"What are you?" Ichigo asked. She knew that he wasn't human.

"I could ask the same question to you, but let's just settle with names. I'm Felix. And you are…?" Felix nodded toward Ichigo trying to get her to tell him her name.

"Ichigo." She answered eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ah. Well Ichigo, would you mind telling me how you ended up in such a state?" Felix asked. It seemed to be a question, within a question.

"I had an accident in the kitchens down at Café Mew Mew. And I was lucky enough to have a doctor in the Café. He gave me stitches and I started home when some women attacked me." Ichigo summarized.

"And how did you survive?" he asked.

"Dumb luck." Ichigo answered

"Ah. I see." Felix seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Did she bite you?"

Felix was starting to annoy Ichigo.

"Why would she have bitten me?" Ichigo asked. If he was aloud to ask stupid questions, so was she.

"Just answer the question." Felix didn't enjoy being treated like a moron.

"Why should I?" Ichigo was getting irritated.

"Because I just saved your life." Felix was ready to shake Ichigo until she answered his questions.

Ichigo sighed, then regretted sighing because it caused a new wave of pain to wash over her. "Yes. Happy? Yes the women bit me."

Felix smiled triumphantly. "Thank you." He was then silent. Ichigo was board and was ready to go back to the café. Well she just wanted to do something and the café was a lot more interesting than nothing.

"Don't you ever put you hood down?" Ichigo asked after a while of silence.

"What? Oh. Um yes but I'd rather not." Felix answered and fell silent again. "Are you in pain right now?" he asked a few minuets later.

"What? Other than the shattered ribs and broken arm?" Ichigo answered sarcastically. Felix continued to stare at her waiting for an answer. "No."

"Hm. I wonder…" Felix's voice faded.

Suddenly Ichigo felt as though someone had threw her into a burning house. Ichigo screamed out of pure agony. Then almost instantly the burning stopped. Ichigo's eyes widened in terror. She began to hyperventilate. Felix was at her side almost instantly.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Felix seemed worried.

"I-I don't know."

**3 DAYS LATER**

Ichigo was now able to stand up and run and jump and talk. Felix was happy she was able to do all those things, except the talking. She was driving him insane with the talking. And now with her new abilities she was able to talk 10X as fast.

"So what exactly am I now. You never told me." Ichigo was faster, stronger, and way more beautiful.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Felix asked teasingly. Ichigo glared at him.

"I'll give you a hint; it starts with a V and is a fictional creature." Felix said hopping she would get it.

"Um, a, a, a. I got nothing." Ichigo answered. Is it really that obvious?"

Felix gave a sigh. "Ichigo you're a…Vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OOOHHHH how is Ichigo going to react? I actually don't know so please review


	9. Chapter 10

Hay everybody. I know I actually updated. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!! Anyway. Thanks for the reviews and im sorry MewRika but Ichigo HAD to become a vampire, or the story would have ended 3 chapters ago. But the big twist is coming up. So PLEASE review. Even if you just feel like bashing me, but no language please. Im trying to keep it clean. Ok I own nothing. Enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ryou's POV**

Back at the café 3:00AM

RING, RING, RING!!!!!. The phone screamed at Ryou. "Ngalpthernmsdfvxoq." Ryou mumbled in an attempt to stay asleep. (No, I do not know what he was attempting to say.) The phone continued ringing. "Humph." Ryou looked over at the glowing numbers on his clock. They read 3:00 am. "Stupid telemarketers." Ryou mumbled as he flung his blanket off, reveling bare chest. (I had to put that in there, for my own benefit) He stalked toward the phone. _I swear I'm going shoot them going shoot them through the phone. They will DIE! _ Ryou hit talk, and began screaming, "**WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLLY AND DIRTY, AND EVIL, AND A LOT OF STUFF I CAN'T SAY, DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO GET SHOT IN THE FACE YOU ARE SUCSEEDING!!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!!!!!**" Ryou was cut off by a frantic female voice on the other end.

"I know I am ssooo sorry to wake you but please tell me Ichigo is there!" the women cried into the phone.

"No, why would she be here? She went home early because of the kitchen incident. She should be home by now." Ryou answered a little confused. How do you hide the fact that you practically got your leg ripped off from your parents?

"Kitchen incident?! What happened? Oh never mind, are you sure she's not there? Ichigo still hasn't shown up. I was hopping she was working overtime!" the women was in tears now.

"Wait, did you just say that Ichigo never made it home?" Now Ryou was scared._ How could she not have made it home? If she was attacked she would have transformed and… Ichigo was on crutches! She wouldn't have been able to defend herself. Someone easily could have taken advantage of her weak state! Some one like KISH!_ Ryou couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before. Kish was practically stalking Ichigo. If he had the chance to take her, he would have gone for it. Ryou swore. "Mam, ill look for her right now. I think I have an idea of where she is. Ill let you know how it turns out." Ryou said frantically, as he threw a shirt on while balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Ill call the cops, just in case." The women said with a relived tone. Ryou hung up and ran down the stairs. He almost fell but he caught himself. He then made a quick dash for the door. Before he even relised he had done it he was running down the street as a little gray cat.

**The next day at café opening time.**

Ryou walked trough the doors. His shirt was stained and torn. His hair looked like it had been run through a car' AC and he was sweaty and muddy. He hadn't found any sign of the aliens or Ichigo.

"Holy crap, Ryou." Mint said as she spotted him practically crawling up to his room. "What happened to you?"

"A LOT!!! OK?! A LOT CAN HAPPEN WHEN YOU ARE COMPLEATLEY HELPLESS AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO LET YOU HOBLE HOME ALONE, WHILE BEING STALLKED BY A PERVERT!!!!!!" Ryou screamed from the staircase. Mint looked away nervously.

"In other news, a possible homicide has occurred in the back ally off of Sarkremalnalt Road. We have not found a body yet but we have a lead that the victim is 13 year old Ichigo Momomiya. Ichigo was reported missing last night when she never made it home from her job at the Café Mew Mew. Her parents said that they figured she was working over time until they called her boss, Ryou Shirogane, to see if she was going to be home soon. Ryou told them that Ichigo had been sent home early due to an unknown incident in the kitchen. Ryou had told the Momomiyaes that he would look for her personally. We have no word on where Mr. Shirogane is now…"

Ryou starred at the screen. Ichigo could be dead?

"Here is a live feed from the crime scene." The news caster announced and the screen flickered to a dead end ally. The ground had an extremely large puddle of blood. The camera swiveled to the side, showing a trail of red. A different news caster came on and began speaking, but Ryou couldn't hear what she was saying, he had gone into shock and was completely nonresponsive.

"Ryou?" it was Keiichiro speaking. "Ryou, are you OK?" Keiichiro waved his hand in front of Ryou's face a few times to see if he would get a response. Nope, that didn't work. Keiichiro sighed as he led the in-shock Ryou up to his room. "Ryou, maybe you should change and shower now. No offence but, you smell." Keiichiro smiled, hopping to cheer him up.

Comprehension flickered across Ryou's face as what Keiichiro had said sunk in. Ryou stood up and robotically walked to the bathroom. Once he was alone, he removed his cloths and turned on the shower.

He was numb. He couldn't tell that the water was freezing until he noticed himself shivering. Ryou quickly turned the water to hot and hoped that it would warm up his frozen mind. It didn't work.

Ryou wasn't sure that he wanted to stop being numb. Being numb kept him from being in pain. Pain that he knew would be unbearable. He had gone through loss befor, but he never thought he would ever have to endure such pain ever again. Maby he wouldn't have to. If he found some way to stay numb forever than he wouldn't have to face the truth.

Ryou let out a sigh as he turned to shower off. He wraped a towel around his torso and walked out of the bathroom and into his room.

"PERVERT!!!!" Ryou looked to see a very red, very angry Ichigo standing before him. "WHY DON'T YOU EVER WEAR CLOTHS!!?" Ryou was in shock but that soon wore away as a smirk slid across his face.

"Well, maybe if you knocked I would know to put cloths on. I am beginning to think that you are walking in on me purposefully." Ryou shot back as he crossed his arms.

A strong look of fear and pain came across her face, as she crumpled to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face.

Horror melted onto Ryou's face as he watched Ichigo's legs and armed snap and deep gashes appear on her skin. "no." Ryou whispered to himself as he realized what was happening.

"Ryou! Help me!" Ichigo whimpered as blood pooled around her. Ryou ran to her and held her in his arms screaming her name, as little by little he watched her die. When Ichigo's eyes glazed over and she was dead pale he began to weep.

"Ryou." A voice called out, but he ignored it. "Ryou!" The voice was stronger now. But still Ryou ignored it. "RYOU!!!!" this time Ryou felt someone shaking him as they continued to call his name. He could no longer ignore it and he looked up to see Keiichiro and the other Mews watching him with worried looks painted on their faces.

"Ryou?" Keiichiro began to speak. "Ryou, are you OK? What happened?" Keiichiro seemed worried.

"I…I…She…Ichigo…D-D-D" Ryou was choking on a word that had lodged itself in his throat. "DEAD!" Ryou finally screamed out as he realized that he was no longer numb. "SHES REALY DEAD!!!!" he shouted, his voice coated in pain. He felt tears rushing down his cheeks, as he shook whit his moans of pain.

"Girls, I think you should leave." Keiichiro whispered gently to the Mews. They nodded in response as they all left Ryou's room. When they were gone Keiichiro hugged Ryou as he cried.

Ok I know this ruins the moment but if you want an idea of how this whole hug looks, watch A Walk to Remember, the part where Landon is thanking his dad for paying for Jamie's home care. Ok im done

**Back to Ichigo.**

"I'm a WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed, as she stamped her foot, accidentally putting a hole in the ground.

"OK I know you heard me the first time so I am NOT repeating it." Felix answer back in annoyance as he glared at the hole Ichigo had made with her foot.

"I can't be, I just cant. Vampires don't exist." Ichigo denied as she tried to reassure herself. _Half human, half cat people don't exist either, but look how that way of thinking turned out._ Ichigo thought to herself. "Look, I am an animal girl. Not a vampire girl. I turn into a cat, not a bat. Huge difference." Ichigo was still refusing to admit what she was.

"Look, Ichigo. I get that your upset, but you have to face… Wait. Did you just say you can turn into a cat? I wanna see." Felix said, hoping to distract her from the previous conversation.

"I would show you but I don't like to. I have to do something that is kinda uncomfortable to transform into a cat and back." Ichigo answered temporarily forgetting what they had been talking about before.

"OH come on. I'm sure you can do it. It can't be that weird." Felix countered with a sigh of relief that he had dogged a bullet.

"OK but… you can't say I didn't warn you." Ichigo muttered as she grabbed Felix and pulled him into a kiss. She felt the heat as usual and began feeling herself shrinking. She jumped away and glared up at him. Almost as if to say 'I hate you for making me do this'. Ichigo then jumped back up to Felix and kissed him again.

Once she was back to her human/vampire self she sat down on a large rock. A silence settled over them. Felix watched the trees wile Ichigo starred at the ground. Something was bugging her and she wasn't sure what. She felt like she should be somewhere right now.

_What am I suppose to be doing? Um maybe I should go home? No that's not it. Well maybe I… _"EEEEHHHHH!!!! MASAY!!!!" Ichigo screeched, making Felix jump. "I was supposed to see Masay today! What time is it?" Ichigo looked at Felix expecting an answer.

"Ichigo, maybe you shouldn't show up for this Masay person." Felix answered slowly.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ichigo was confused as to why Felix would want to keep her from her beloved Masay.

"Well, you have some relationship weather it be romantic or friendship I'm not sure which but you might regret meeting him. You could lose control and end up very upset with yourself." Felix said hopping to keep her from killing someone. Not that he didn't want her to "eat" but he didn't want her to be riddled with guilt for all eternity.

"What do you mean, I could lose control of what? I have been perfectly fine with being with Masay before I got attacked, I see no resin why now should be any different." And with that Ichigo started off in the direction of the road.

Ok ok I no terrible ending but I have been working on this chapter fore months and it doesn't seem to be going anywhere so I'm ending it here and will be taking a short break to regroup and figure out how to get from here to a chapter I have already written but you would simply not understand what was happening if I went ahead and posted it. PLEASE REVIEW and if you have ANY suggestions as to what should happen next PLEASE tell me. I'm desperate for ideas


	10. Chapter 11

Hay. So ya um well thank you to all who gave me your ideas, I really appreciate them. And Ill be trying to work in as many as possible so R&R. oh ya I think everyone is kinnda getting the idea that Felix is in love with Ichigo, well he is beginning to, but has not yet. So ya. Just thought you would like to know that, oh and Ichigo is about to get a whole new personality coming up here so don't be too surprised. I own nothing.

**Ryou's POV**

As Ryou lay in his bed attempting to get to sleep, he thought about how he had wasted so much of his precious time trying to cover up his love for Ichigo. Had he known she would die at such a young age he would have treated her like she deserved. Maybe if he hadn't acted like a jerk, she would have been dating him instead of that Masay boy.

Ryou thought back to the last moment he ever saw Ichigo. She was hobbling out the café doors on crutches. He remembered thinking that she should stop grinding her teeth. _Is that the best I could do? Ichigo should stop grinding her teeth? Who thinks that? Well I wish I had done something different that day. Maybe had I not spent so much time talking to that Edwin or whatever his name was, I could have stopped her from going into the kitchen with the regular argument about her being late._

"HHHUUUUU!" Ryou let out an irritated sigh. "I need to stop thinking about it. I'll never get sleep if I keep thinking of things I could have changed to stop her from being attacked. Wonder how she actually died. Maybe she wasn't attacked. Maybe she tripped and she ripped her stitches and she just bled out." Ryou liked that scenario better than her being attacked.

Ryou put a pillow over his head and began trying to thing about nothing. Eventually he fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

Ryou woke up to the sound of footsteps. "Ngha." He mumbled as he pulled the pillow off his face. He looked around but didn't see anybody. "Hmm. Whatever." Ryou lay back down only to sit up again at the sound of a very familiar giggle. His eyes darted around. Nothing. "snap out of it Ryou. Snap out of it. Pull yourself together. You're just imagining things." Ryou muttered to himself. "Just go back to sl…" another giggle.

"You know I never put you down as one to talk to yourself." Ryou turned around. There she was. Sitting on the top of his backboard. "But then again, I never put you down as one to fall in love with me either. And look how that turned out." Ichigo leapt from her perch and landed on the very end of his bed. "Did you know that your nostrils flare when you sleep?" Ichigo asked innocently with a perfect replica of Ryou's smirk.

"What? But…" Ryou was cut off.

"I was just saying. Its one of those fun little tidbits that I thought you'd like to know." Ichigo said while she walked to the window. She swung a leg over the sill and sat down on it.

"Wait!" Ryou said quickly. "You're not leaving, are you?" Ryou wanted her to stay.

"Nooooooo. I'm not leaving, you just woke up. Why would I leave when I came to talk to you and you've been conches for what 5 minutes now?" Ichigo answered with a giggle.

"I don't know. Why did you want to talk to me?" Ryou, for whatever resigns wasn't asking the obvious question.

"Well. I just wanted to tell you something that may or may not make you feel better."

"Ok? If you tell me now will you leave? Cause if that's how this works, I'd rather you not tell me right away." Ryou wanted to keep her here as long as possible.

"Fine. I won't tell you then. So why haven't you asked the obvious question yet?"

"Oh. Um ok. Well, what the friggin crap is going on?" Ryou whisper shouted.

"That's better." Ichigo said with an eye roll. "Well you have 3 choices. One I never died and got a sudden obsession with climbing through your window. Or I did die and I came back form being dead. Or the you're dreaming. Or, and this one is my favorite, I am a vampire and can't die. Huh, what do you know, you have fore choices. Must have miscounted." Ichigo answered with a shrug.

"Oh, so you aren't going to just tell me." Ryou said flatly. Ichigo shook her head and smirked. "Fine. Well it can't be the last one, vampires don't exist. It probley isn't the second one since I don't believe in ghosts. I doubt it's the second one, as much as I want it to be the second one. So I guess you're just a nice little copy my subconcis cooked up for me while I sleep." Ryou answered and looked up at an expectant Ichigo. "I'm gonna have to go with choice three."

"Actually its choice fore." Ryou's eyes grew in shock. "You actually picked number fore, I said all the choices out of order and that one was number fore."

"OOOK." Ryou said slightly confused. "Um, can I…"

"Kiss me?" Ichigo finished his sentence for him. Ryou turned his face away hopping to hide the red that was now creeping on his face. "Well," Ichigo suddenly appeared right next to him. "Why don't you give it a try? I mean this is your dream."

"Hah, so you are a dream." Ryou gave a triumphant smirk.

"No I never said that, you did"

"What?"

"Exactly. But back to your previous question…" and before Ryou knew it Ichigo had crashed her lips to his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was more than Ryou ever thought he would ever get. "Dose that answerer your question?"

"Umm, ya actually it dose." Ryou gave her a smirk. "Man this sucks. I finely get you without Masay and you have to go soon. Why did I sleep so long?" Ryou was starting to get frustrated with himself.

"Maybe its time I tell you what I came here to tell you." Ryou looked up, not wanting her to go. "I came to tell you that the butler did it."

"What? There's a Butler?" Ryou was shocked and confused.

Ichigo burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face! Oh that was priceless. Iv always wanted to do that." Ichigo said in between laughs. Ryou shot her a glare. "Sorry, that was kinnda mean. Well what I actually came to tell you," Ichigo walked to the window ready to leave, "is that I'll see you tomorrow at work." And with that, Ichigo was gone."

DUN dun duuunnnn. Ya I know stupid pointless chapter but I rely enjoyed writing this one because I had one simple objective and it was just a light simple weird chapter to write. Now I know that it wasn't what you wanted but…**hay took its dog with a fluffy tail!!!!!** Oh sorry. Any ways keep bringin in those ideas; otherwise there will be a lot more pointless chapters like this one.


	11. authors note PLEASE READ

Hay yall. Um this is just an authors note. I was curious as to how many people would read a Tokyo Mew Mew and Life with Derek crossover fanfic. So ya it would be a Ichigo Derek romance. Like Tokyo Mew Mew would move to the same town Life with Derek takes place in due to alien activity. They would go to the school and ya. Just wondering. If you would read it review and pass let me know what you think of the idea. Sorry to all who were expecting a new chapter. Im workin on it, I just have a massive case of writers block. I sware I had the next few chapters planned out but I completely forgot were I was goin with Ryou's dream-ish thing. Actually I know exactly were I was goin but I came up with a sooooo much better idea but it was only after I posted that last chapter. Well as an appology gift I have part of a chapter that will come up in the near futer. Ya im bribing you with spoilers. If you dont want the spoiler then do not read the next bit. I own nothing

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT**

**DO NOT READ ANY FERTHER UNLESS YOU ARE PREPARED FOR THE SPOILERS- ISH THINGS**

**YOU GET THE PICTURE THE WHOLE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK THING**

**Chapter something.**

"Hay Kish!" Ichigo screamed in to the sky from the top of a skyscraper. "KKKIIIIISSSHHH!!!!!" She screamed a little louder. She knew that he would show up if it was his beloved Ichigo calling him.

"Who's making all that racket?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Ichigo smirked as she turned around to face him. "Hay Kish. Nice to see you again."

"Ichigo?!" Kish gasped. Ichigo had always been beautiful but now she was completely, undeniably, drop dead, gorges. She was almost inhuman, and something about that scared Kish. Everything about her called him to her but everything about her also seemed to whisper 'predator'. And it was that whisper that made Kish want to run while she walked towards him. He had never been so terrified in his life, but it wasn't an obvious terror. It was a quiet soft hum of terror that went strait through his skin and vibrated his bones. "W-what exactly did you n-need. I-I mean I haven't seen you in…um…t-two years and you just kinda…appear." Kish was rambling on. He was scared but he was also attracted to Ichigo. And when you mix attraction and fear you get one extremely nervous Kish. (Poor guy)

"Oh I just wanted a little favor." Ichigo answered as she took a step toward him. "Nothing big but, I was hoping you could help me out." Ichigo took another step. She was barley a foot away and this close proximity made Kish even more nervous.

"Oh, um, I, um, I guess I could, uh, see what I, um, can do." Kish silently cursed himself for saying 'um' so much. "But I need to know what you want; I mean I'm sure that I can but just in case."

"Yes, I was planning on telling you." Ichigo took one more step, allowing only one inch of space between them. Kish was frozen in place. Sure he had been this close to Ichigo before, but this was the first time SHE had closed the distance. Every other time was just him being annoying and trying to make her mad. "Do you still have those octopus-like things that make animals turn into monsters?" Ichigo asked as she placed her hands on his collar bone.

Kish gave a slight gasp at her touch. This was very new to him. "Y-yes-s." Kish cleared his throat. "I'm not going to get rid of them if that is what you are asking bec…"

"No, no." Ichigo cut him off. "I'm not asking you get rid of them, quite the opposite." Ichigo carefully pushed Kish back towards the little brick house-like structure that led to the elevator and stairs. Kish allowed her to lead him, mostly because his brain was working extremely slowly and he couldn't make his body do what he wanted. Ichigo had pressed Kish against the wall and pressed herself to Kish.

_This is just too easy._ Thought Ichigo as she felt and heard Kish's heartbeat speed up.

"All you need to do is set one loose near the stream and when the Mew Mews arrive just have it push me into the water." Ichigo whispered into Kish's ear and the put her lips to the side of his neck.

Kish's I-Q had dropped down to 40, possibly less. "Um, uh, I, well, that sounds, you, uh." _What did she ask? Did she just ask me to uh? What am I trying to say?_ Kish was so brain-dead, he really wished she would stop kissing his neck; it was making it impossible to concentrate on what she was asking.

Ichigo giggled at his response. "You know, you're kinda cut when you can't think straight." Ichigo whispered against his skin. "But I rely do need an answer." Ichigo suddenly looked him straight in the eye. "So, will you help me?"

"Um, I don't think I can…" Kish's voice faded as he saw a burning hostility flash into her eyes, but then it was quickly replaced with a sad pleading look. "I-I mean I have to ask Pie and he has to approve and I don't think that I could put you in danger." Kish finished, hoping one of those resins was good enough for her.

"You never worried about Pie before." Ichigo said slightly angry. "And about putting me in danger, ha, well do you rely think I'll let it actually hurt me?" Ichigo continued. "I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm a big girl now; I can tie my own shoes and everything." Ichigo whispered the last part into his ear again but this time instead of kissing his neck, she brought her lips a tempting ½ an inch to his. "So." Ichigo's cool breath washed over Kish's face.

Kish's eyes closed and he suddenly felt Ichigo's hands slide down his chest and came to a rest at the hem of his shirt.

"I guess I could try." Kish breathed. "But it won't be a dangerous one." Kish added. He shuddered as he felt Ichigo vibrate with silent laughter.

"It doesn't have to be dangerous. It just has to get peoples attention." And with that Ichigo closed the remaining distance, her mouth was on his. Ichigo parted her lips, expecting him to follow suet. But he just stood there not doing anything. Ichigo looked him in the eye trying to figure him out.

"What? You got a girlfriend?" Ichigo teased.


	12. Chapter 12

OK, so I apologize to all. OMG how long has it been? Iv had other obsessions lately and I sorta forgot about this fic. I know, but I have recently started writing a trilogy for chronicles of Narnia, and I have become obsessed with Little Vampire and have been writing one for that, ya so. I hope you all enjoyed my little spoiler I posted out of guilt for not updating. Anyway here goes. I own nothing.

**Chapter 12**

Ryou left his room early that morning, thinking of his dream thing. He still hadn't decided if it was a dream or not. Ichigo's last words echoed through his mind, sending shocks of happiness through his body. She had said that she would see him tomorrow, and that was last night, making tomorrow today.

The sound of dropping plates filled his ears as Ryou entered the cafe. He was happy to see the familiar scene. Mint was Sipping tea at her usual table, Pudding was preforming her circus rutiean, Lettuces was dropping stuff whial following Pudding, and Zacro was scaring customers away. The only thing that was missing was Ichigo, who would be the only person actually accomplishing something.

Ryou glanced at the clock, it was 2 minutes past opening time. _Of course she isn't here, she is never on time, why would now be any different._ One half of his brain thought. _She is dead, she will never show up again, she will be eternally late._ The other half of his brain thought.

Ryou decided to ignore the one thing that had changed and focus on the things that hadn't. But the more Ryou focused on the familiar, the more he noticed things had changed more than he thought. Pudding's tricks were less extravagant and more safe, Mint wasn't actually drinking her tea she was just sitting down with an empty tea cup. Lettuces was less apologetic when she dropped plates. And Zakro was wasn't glaring at the customers' she was just glaring at the floor.

Ryou didn't like the small changes he had just noticed, because he knew that they were caused by the one big change that he was trying to forget.

*!*!*!*

Ichigo couldn't believe she had managed to get to the other end of Tokyo in only seconds. How had she run that fast, how was she early? This was new. Like scary new. Maybe Felix was right about her not being as human as she thought.

Maybe she could no longer tell herself she wasn't some freak because she was still human. Maybe she had finally been altered to the point were she was not any part human anymore. Perhaps when you are changed, a bit of the original must disappear to make room for the new, and after a cirtine amount of changes...

Ichigo was pulled out of her depressed thoughts by a body pushing her into an ally. "HAY, WHATS GOING ON! I'M WARRNING YOU I'LL mnnbujhdbh!" a hand was placed firmly over her mouth, muffling her words.

"Would you calm down for one second and listen to me?" an annoyed voice whispered into her ear.

How he had managed to catch up with her so quickly was a mystery to her but somehow, Felix had caught her. She sighed and relaxed to let him know she wasn't going to bolt again.

Felix turned her around to face him, keeping a hand on her wrist to keep her from running to find this Maysay guy. "Now, are you calm?" Ichigo nodded. "Good, lets go." Felix pulled her out of the ally and down the street, the opposite direction Ichigo had been headed.

"Wait this is the wrong WAY!" Ichigo responded in annoyance. "Masay is the OTHER direction." Ichigo began pulling Felix the way she wanted to go, but he just pulled her right back. Annoyed, Ichigo began slapping the hand that was wrapped around her small wrist. "LET , GO!" Ichigo yelled, slapping him once for each word.

Felix, losing his temper, slammed Ichigo into a wall. A large spiderweb of cracks appeared on the brick. "WOULD YOU JUST..." Felix trailed off as he looked into Ichigo's eyes, noticing that they had changed color from the expected red, to a glowing pink.

They stood, nose to nose, in silence. Felix in a shocked silence, and Ichigo in an anger frightened silence.

"You...Your eyes, there..." Felix couldn't finish his sentence due to the stupidity he knew he would feel when he said the last word.

"My eyes are what? They are suppose to be brown." Ichigo answered back, wondering what Felix was talking about.

"Pink." He finished lamely.

"Oh, ya, that is nothing new I mean they always turn pink, but they usually only change when I am transformed or feeling... um..." Ichigo trailed off, surprised slightly when she didn't feel her cheeks heat up from the blush she was sure had claimed her face. She couldn't believe she almost told him she goes all animal when she gets too "excited". **wink wink**

"When you are feeling... what?" Felix whispered a small smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

"A... um... extrema emotion." Ichigo muttered, hoping he wouldn't ask what she was feeling at that particular moment. She knew she could lie, but she was a horrible liar.

"Oh? And can I ask what 'extreme emotion' you are feeling now?" Felix asked, having a fairly good idea what she was feeling, but still wanting to enjoy teasing her about it.

"Uh... just... um... I'm mad." Ichigo stuttered into her lie, she was right about being a bad liar.

"Oh. You're mad." Felix repeated skeptically, pressing himself closer to the pink eyed new born before him. "Is that all you're feeling right now?" he whispered into her ear.

"Uh...y...no...i mean..." Ichigo's stuttered answer remained unfinished as she felt Felix move his hand to her hip.

"You are a horrible lair" Felix muttered as he grazed the tip of his nose down the side of her neck. Ichigo gulped.

"I...I...I'm n-not lie-lieing." Ichigo's voice grew weaker as she resisted the urge to close her eyes.

"Oh? I think you are." Felix wasn't sure why he was continuing with his teasing. Normally he would just get her nervous then laugh. But he couldn't seem to make himself stop, Ichigo had some strange sort of allure about her that drew him in.

"W...Well I'm n...not."

"Hmm, lets pretend for a moment that I believe you," Felix whispered into her ear. "Would any other emotion that you are so obviously not feeling cause the eye color change?"

"Yes, no, I mean no." Ichigo whispered back.

Felix looked deep into Ichigo's bright eyes, barely noticing that he was getting closer.

Ichigo starred back, all thoughts of Maysay wiped from her mind.

Soon, Ichigo an Felix were a mere centimeters apart. "I know you're not telling me the truth so just stop your pitiful sherade and answer my question." Felix growled, his annoyance at being lied to rearing up.

Ichigo remained silent, looking at anything but the pushy, handsome vampire and his taunting lips.

"What are you feeling so strongly that you..." Felix was cut off by Ichigo's lips crashing into his. Her fingers instantly tangling into his hair and pulling her body closer to his, if that was possible.

Felix was slightly shocked by Ichigo's actions. He had her pegged as a shy, wait for him to kiss her, blush later, kinda girl. But here they were in a deserted ally, doing the tong tango. He gave up after a few moments of trying to figure her out and threw himself into the kiss.

His arms wrapped themselves her waist, one reaching up her back, pushing her upper-body closer to him.

Ichigo was confused. _Why am I kissing him? And why aren't I stopping? How long have we been like this? Who decided a chihuahua was a dog? WTF? Is he grabbing my butt? He's grabbing my butt! Why is his hand on my butt? Why is a chihuahua a dog? What is wrong with me? Should I move his hand? I really think I should move his hand. But maybe I waited too long. Is it impolite to move it at all? Are there even rules? Do I get to decide how far this goes or is that up to him because I started it? Or am I in control because I started it? Am I thinking too much? OH MY GOD!_

An uncontrollable moan escaped Ichigo's lips as Felix moved the kiss to the side of her neck. She felt him smile, but continued anyways.

Ichigo kept her hands tangled in his dark locks of silky hair, gripping even tighter. She used her grip to pull him back to her lips as their tongues met instantly, battling for dominance of the others mouth.

Finally, the two broke apart, gasping for air that they did not actually need. Ichigo looked into Felix's eyes, waiting for some reaction other than what she got.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

OK...so yes, I just noticed that this particular fanfic is like make-out city. I didn't mean to make it this way, but I guess its too late to fix it now. So anyway just let me know what you think, im kinda writing blindly right now due to not knowing what you guys want to read so give me some requests. It could be anything like asking me to fit in the line "I'm a teenage boy, looking at linoleum makes me wanna have sex" quot from Buffy. To giving Spike (also from Buffy) a random cameo. Come on people be creative because I've lost my ability to. Review.


End file.
